As Long As I'm Living My Sister You'll Be
by JuliaFuller
Summary: Short stories of what could've been said to Elsa over the 13 years she was in her room. Elsanna sisterly fluff (NON INCEST). (All rights to Robert Munsch and Disney)
1. Five Years Old

_Knock Knock Kn-Knock Knock._

"Elsa?"

The young ice princess groaned, her sleep disturbed by the happy knocking of her 5 year-old sister.

"I know you're probably asleep. I don't know why you have been shutting me out for the past two months…"

Elsa's heart felt like breaking, her eyes tearing up for her sister, who didn't even know. Frost slowly crept upon Elsa's bed.

"But I know I still love you. I just wanted to let you know…

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll Like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living,_

_My sister you'll be."_

The eight-year-old's heart felt like it disintegrated in her half-asleep, half-awake, consciousness. Her sister, only five years old, still remembered the book her big sister used to read to her.

"Good bye, Elsa. Talk to you tomorrow." Her sister's dejected voice rang through her room, and it took everything Elsa had to not break down her door and hold her sister. It should be her holding her sister, her singing that song. Her telling her sister everything will be alright when she scraped her knee tripping over her own feet.

"Good bye, Anna." The young girl whispered into the unforgiving silence of the night, her world's swallowed and discharged by the empty night air. Never to be heard by her little sister.

**All copy right of Characters goes to Frozen.**

**I own nothing.**

**Book/Song belongs to Robert Munsch's : 'Love You Forever'**


	2. 10 years old

_Knock Knock Kn-Knock Knock._

"Elsa?"

No. Not again. Elsa thought, she couldn't take much more of this. Anna was testing her ability to keep momma and papa's command. To stay away from the little red-headed girl; which was hard considering she knocks on Elsa's door everyday.

"I turned 10 the today. Double digits! I was so happy, now I don't have to just write down one number for my age, but now I can write down two!"

Elsa smiled in both sadness and happiness. Sad she couldn't go to her own sisters birthday, yet happy for the pre-teen's birthday.

Elsa heard a small sigh, and knew her sister was about to leave.

"Elsa? It's been five years. I haven't seen even a glimpse of you, for five years. Can you just open the door for a minute, and let me see your face?"

No, Anna, I can't. If I even open that door a crack, I know I'll lose control and become close again with you. I'll throw all five of these years away.

"You took the book from the room we used to share."

Elsa felt a little guilty. She just wanted one little thing to remember Anna by. If that meant something as small as a book, so be it. The isolated princess knew exactly what book Anna was talking about.

"Momma and papa bought me another copy." Her sister's voice cracked.

"I can't read all the words yet, but I'm getting close. I'm not good at reading. My tutors say I have a reading problem, but I just think all their books are boring."

This would be the time Elsa would step in and say, "Anna, your education is so important. Listen to what they have to say!" But, the light blonde-headed princess shut her mouth.

"I know how to read one thing from this book though."

Oh no.

Elsa clenched her teeth and gripped the sheet on her bed with tight fists.

"It goes,

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

As long as I'm living,

My sister you'll be."

A deafening silence fell on the two siblings, when Anna spoke up about two minutes later, she had no idea her ice-powered sister on the other side of the huge white door was in tears.

"The book really says baby, but I changed it to sister. Like you always did."

Elsa choked out a muffled sob, her 13 year old emotions were already wild, but this just added onto the list.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe you'll come down for breakfast. I promise I won't talk to you. I'll just sit quietly and-"

No. Keep talking. Elsa begged inside.

"I have a feeling you want me to go away. Good bye, Elsa."

As soon as she heard Anna's footsteps disappear, she whispered, like she did every time her sister knocked and left.

"Good bye, Anna."

The words that never fell onto Anna's ears. Her sister will never know, Elsa really does reply, she's just never there.

**All copy right of Characters goes to Frozen.**

**I own nothing.  
**

**Book/Song belongs to Robert Munsch's : 'Love You Forever'**


	3. 15 Years Old

_Knock Knock Knock. _

_Three_ knocks. No five ½ knock pattern. No joyful beat in it.

Just _three _knocks.

Elsa knew exactly why.

"Elsa? _Please. I know you're in there_."

When aren't I in here, Anna?

"_People are asking where you've been_."

_When you have been hiding in your room for ten years, I would hope so. _

Elsa found herself trying to joke in her mind to make the realization of the day be less harsh. To smother some of the guilt she felt towards her sister.

"_They say have courage; and I'm trying to. I'm right here for you, just let me in_." Anna's pitiful sing song voice filtered through Elsa's deserted, snow encrusted room.

"_We only have each other. It's just you and me._" Elsa felt tears going down her cheeks. An 18-year-old should not be crying. _They should not_.

"_What are we going to do_?" Elsa heard her little 15-year-old sister fall to the ground.

"_Do you wanna-"_

_Wanna what? What do I wanna do?_ Elsa found herself begging to hear her sister's voice, to find comfort in Anna's tortured words.

"_I-I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always."_

_No. Not this. Please Anna. _

She heard the little red-head choke up on her words, but they came out still in perfect pitch and tone. The perfect lullaby.

"_As long as I'm living,_

_My sister you'll be."_

She couldn't take it anymore. Elsa couldn't handle it. She got up from where her back was leaning against the wall and reached for the doorknob. To finally let her little sister in.

Then she heard the footsteps.

"I'll try again tomorrow. Like always. Good bye, Elsa." Anna's tear-filled voice echoed like a song-bird in a canyon inside Elsa's icy room.

_No! I was going to let you in!_

"Goodbye Anna."

Elsa whispered. She whispered a little louder than usual, just to see if her sister would turn around and beg for her elder sister to speak again, but all that responded to Elsa's goodbye, were heavy footsteps.

And silence.

"Good bye momma. Goodbye papa."

Elsa choked out into the sky, and then she collapsed, falling asleep on the floor. The floor was cold and unforgiving to other people;

But the cold never bothered her.

_She didn't even know if she was a person._

**Please review. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I don't even know if people like it or not.**

**All credit goes to Disney(Characters)**

'**Love you forever' was written by Robert Munsch.**

**Anna: 15 Years Old **

**Elsa: 18 Years Old**


	4. 18 Years Old

"No! Wait! Elsa!"

Anna cried out. She watched her sister, her one and only sister, run across the bay; her ice powers starting to freeze the ocean.

"Anna! Leave her be. She just wants to be alo-"

"Leave me be Hans. Just for a moment." Anna cut off the handsome red haired man, who reluctantly slunk back to the now disorientated party guests.

"Elsa… You don't have to run. I'm here for you." Anna talked to the frozen footsteps of her elder sister.

"I-I don't get why you would hide your powers from me. Why you would lock yourself out. I would have helped you!" Anna found her voice rising with every statement. She calmed herself down by taking deep breathes and continued talking to nothing, but she say in the distance, the last glimpse of her sisters purple cape disappear.

"I know you don't want me to follow you, but what kind of sister would I be if I didn't." Anna bitterly laughed, her heart churning in her chest.

"This was the first time I've seen you since we were five. I was so happy just to be in your presence. Just to be able to say, 'hi', was amazing." Anna blinked away tears, her emotions running wild.

"I'll follow you, of course Elsa. I hope you don't seriously expect me to just stay in the palace while you might get hurt out there." Anna paused.

"Well, you won't. You know how to take care of yourself." The youngest sister criss-crossed her legs and sat where the first footstep of her big sister was disappearing.

"I don't. I don't know how to take care of myself. Mama and papa never taught me. They were always with you. Kai and Gerda tried to teach me. Tried to tell me how a lady walks, how a lady eats-" Anna looked away, obviously hurting from the lack of attention she received as a child.

"They were no Queen and King, though. I know mama and papa only spent time with you more, spent time teaching you more, because you were the heir. I was the spare." Anna felt her insecurities rise, but pushed them down. They caused her enough grief when she was 14.

"Anna! You'll get sick if you stay out there any longer!" The youngest sister felt anger bubble in her. Can't she have a few words to her sister alone?

"I'll be one minute, Kai." She yelled back, and turned back to the now frozen solid ocean.

"I'll look for you, Elsa. I-I-I…" Anna suddenly couldn't find any words. Then, without her knowing, she started to sing.

"_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living,_

_My sister you'll be."_

Anna sung with a cracked voice from the cold, she felt tears run down her freezing cheeks as she turned and went back to the party, where she would leave to find the Queen.

Too bring back her _sister._

**All rights of Characters go to: Disney (Frozen)**

**Book/song lyric belong to: Robert Munsch's 'Love You Forever".**

**Please Review and Favourite and Follow! I need support to write, or I feel unmotivated! **


	5. Memories (18 Years Old)

**(This is set in the time after Hans left her in the room with no heat source)**

"H-H-Help." Anna whispered out, her lungs feeling like they were slowly filling with ice. She looked down to find her hands had snowflake designs made out of ice dancing along her palms.

"A-A-Anyo…." Her words died away as another wrack of ice flooded through her body. Her sister's ice magic hitting her wave after wave. She closed her ice for a minute, but quickly opened them, as she was afraid if she closed them for more than a few seconds, she would never open them again.

She coughed, the simple act making her chest seize and she whimpered in pain. Anna looked up at the doorknob, her back resting on the door. She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she felt them freeze as they went down her cheek.

The nearly frozen ice princess almost laughed. She remembered back when she was 5 and Elsa was 8. Around three months before the ice accident. Anna had foolishly tried to copy one of the townspeople's kids. She had seen them do all sorts of tricks, jumping extreme lengths and doing flips. They were way older than the little five-year-old, but she thought she was equal to them. Anna smile faintly as she remembered Elsa running to her side as Anna tried to jump from one pole to another, but came about a foot short and slammed her head on the pole. Elsa had made an ice ball to bring down the swelling. Anna still wasn't satisfied and made Elsa put on a band aid over the non-existent wound. Elsa didn't mind though. She never did.

Anna's breath caught in her throat as memory after memory surged through her mind. Elsa teaching her how to roll a perfect snowball, Elsa teaching her how to play kick-ball with the neighboring kids, Elsa doing everything. For her.

"Elsa…" Anna choked out, sounding like a sob. "Elsa I'm so sorry. I should-" Her breath was getting shallower. "-I Should have listened to you. I should have gone away. I'm so sorry." Anna cried out, ignoring the searing pain in her chest. She felt the frozen tears compile on her checks, as she heard the lock above her turning. She lifted her head and smiled faintly. It was Hans. Coming back to finish her off. He must've heard her talking.

"Anna!" Anna's wish for death was diminished by Olaf's horrified gasp. The little snowman quickly lit a fire, and was dumbly attracted to it.

"Olaf… Olaf stop. Get away from that." Anna tried to sound like a mother, but her voice cracked and she shivered. The snowman snapped out of it. "Right, sorry Anna." He dragged the skinny girl over to the fire, and Anna warmed up, slightly. She sighed and curled into a ball. She looked up to see Olaf obsessing over the fire again.

"Olaf stop. You're going to melt." Anna's voice was pleading. The snowman just looked at her, with a sad smile.

"Some people are worth melting for." Anna smiled, as much as she could with a frozen face. She was terrified to see the snowmans face start to melt away, but he quickly put himself together again.

"Maybe just not this second!" He added on. Anna just shook her head, shivering, and decided it was now or never.

Quietly, she brought out a picture from the inside of her cape. It was her and Elsa. Age 5 and 8. The last time the two played together. The sides were wrinkled and dried, but it was precious. She silently cried, and started talking to the photo, and put her thumb over her own face.

"Elsa. I know I messed up a lot, from pushing you to the point of using your powers three times, too making you isolate yourself. I know I'm not the best sister, but I do know is that I tried my best. I tried my best to keep you happy while you were in that hell-damned room all day, I tried so hardtop keep you from getting lonely. I kept going for you. Only you. Elsa, I wanted to let you know, I never forgot the day you put that band aid over a wound that wasn't even there. The day you snuck me ten pieces of the fancy chocolate from the kitchen, and got in trouble for it. You sacrificed everything for me, I am sorry I couldn't do the same for you. " She felt her time dwindling thin, so she put her last effort into the last words she thought she would ever say again.

"Elsa,

_I love you fore-"_ Her voice cut off, but she knew she had to finish this song. Just this last time. She fought for a strong sing song voice.

"_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living,_

_My sister you'll be."_

Anna smiled, letting her eyes flutter shut for the last time. Her thoughts dying away; a distant light in front of her, until she heard a sentence she would never believe would give her the strength to move on.

"Anna! Kristoffs coming!"

Anna felt a fire light in her heart as she narrowed her eyes. She_ will_ get to Kristoff. She _will_ defeat Hans. She _will_ save Arendelle.

_She will get her sister back._

**This chapter was so hard to write, and I feel I did absolutely terrible. I knew this part had to have a scene in it though, so I altered it a little. Took out a few spots here and there. Hope you like it, but I didn't'. I feel this didn't have a lot of sappy moments, but oh well. **

**Please, Please, Please **_**REVIEW**_**. I really enjoy getting reviews, It makes my day. Also favourite and follow! Have a good day. **

**All rights to characters go to: Disney **

**Book/song rights go to Robert Munsch's: Love Your Forever.**


	6. Beware The Frozen Heart (Elsa 21 Years)

"Your sister? She came back from the mountains; weak and cold. She said you froze her heart. I tried to save her, but it was too late."

Elsa shook her head at the russet haired man in front of her. Tried? Too late? Anna is ok. She has to be.

"Your sister is dead. Because of you."

Elsa stared, her icy blue eyes searching for any hint of a lie in his green eyes. She couldn't hear the raging storm around her. She couldn't hear the man in front of her. She could only hear silence and the beating of her own cold heart. The ice queen dropped to the ground, her white-blonde locks falling in front of her face. She didn't feel the storm stop. She didn't see the snowflakes stay suspended in the air. She did not see nor hear the last born prince of the Southern Isles draw his sword. The only thing she could see was her sister. Her smile contagious. Her freckles standing out like stars on a cloudless night. Her green eyes holding nothing but innocence.

She killed her. She killed her own baby sister.

She didn't hear the sound of the young man's footsteps walking closer, unaware the sword he held in his hand.

She let out one sob. The first one she had let out since she was eight-years-old, 48 hours after she was forced to never see her little sister until she controlled herself. She almost laughed.

She could never be controlled.

She knew it; she knew no one, including her own baby sister, could ever keep her on a human level of control. She could never be normal. She was a freak; a monster. Elsa looked through her frosty fingers to see her reflection. Her platinum blonde hair was whipped across her face as if she had taken sap and rubbed it into her hair and then went into a windstorm. Her icy blue eyes were like clouds; glazed over by tears. Her usually pasty face complexion was blotched with rosy patches. She looked nothing like a queen. Nothing like royalty.

She wasn't, as far as Elsa was concerned.

Monsters aren't royalty.

Royalty don't kill their baby sisters.

Elsa noticed a faint man-shaped shadow behind her own reflection on her element's surface. She noticed the sword, long and shining; waiting to sink into the queen's back.

Elsa did not try to run. She continued to look at her reflection, and almost cried out when her mind seemed to wash away her own face, and replace it with Anna's. Her face in its usual cheery state; full of hope, potential, love. Full of so much love.

Elsa closed her eyes, and smiled.

_We will be reunited baby sister; you and I'll be safe and sound. _

She waited for the strike.

She waited for the strike that would never scratch her body.

"No!" A weak, yet firm voice sounded from behind the broken queen. A voice so familiar. A voice Elsa had heard from the other side of her door so often, she almost could predict when the voice would come back. A voice that belonged to a certain strawberry-blonde princess whom roamed the halls with no friends, not even a soul, to play with. A voice that overpowered it's radiant pain, with just as much love.

A voice belonging to her baby sister.

Elsa was not prepared to feel a force push her sweaty locks away from her face, and also was not prepared to hear the sound of iron clattering and booming. The sound of iron hitting ice.

She almost didn't want to look up. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to know that her 13 years of hiding from her little sister to keep her safe ultimately failed. Yet, she looked up.

She should not have looked up.

There, in cased within solid ice, was her 18-year-old sister. The sound that came out of Elsa was by no means intelligible. It sounded like a cross between a starving wolf that spotted a hare, and a cat being scratched on the stomach. She sounded like an animal.

"Anna!" She finally found the word. She finally found air in her lungs to spill out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Anna please no Anna please God no I'm so sorry." Elsa found herself lifting her hands to caress the frozen face that was stopped in a terrified look. She hated that look, yet she could not unfreeze it. She could not unwind it. She could not restart. This was her fault.

"Anna please." She heard her broken voice crack and cackle under the emotional weigh, and she finally let her hands touch her sisters face for the first time in over 13 years. She finally came into contact with her sister's skin.

In all her misery, Elsa did not notice Kristoff and Sven join, at a safe distance away, the duo. They did not talk, they did not intrude. They simply stared in shock and grief at the frozen princess and her guilt-struck sister.

Elsa was slowly losing her sanity. Slowly losing herself. She was murmuring to herself, she was crying. She was singing. She was singing a song only Anna herself could every pull off. A song so greif-stricken, yet so beautiful. A song never to be sung by her little sister ever again.

"_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always…"_

Elsa did not notice her sister's chest and stomach area thawing. She did not notice the heat returning to her body. She only remembered that she killed her sister. She only noticed the guilt and grief piling in her stomach.

"_As long as I'm living,_

_My sister you'll be" _

Elsa finished the last line on a high note, the one Anna could hit so easily, yet Elsa had to focus on hitting it. She needed it to be perfect. She needed it to be perfect for her sister's dying soul.

Elsa looked down, not being able to face her sister any longer, only to have her chin being held back up. She almost screamed in terror. Who's hand was that?

Then she saw them.

The very much alive green eyes of her baby sister. The same eyes that never lost their hope. The same eyes that searched for her big sister every night and day for the last 13 years.

"Elsa?"

The queen was shocked, then she cried. She cried out in happiness. She cried out with guilt. She cried out with everything she had in her, and she hugged her sister so violently she almost crushed her.

"What-What happened?" Anna said, fully trusting her sister and giving in to the hug. Anna always trusted. She didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"Shhhh… It's ok…" Elsa didn't answer her sister. She just squeezed tighter.

She was convinced right then and there.

She would never let go.

**All Rights Of Characters And Anything Movie Related Go To: Disney/Frozen.**

**Book/Song Belongs Solely To: Robert Munsch's 'Love You Forever'.**

**One Chapter Left Of This Book.**


End file.
